1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible wiring board and use thereof. This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-068366 filed on Mar. 30, 2015, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In formation of an electrode wiring of electronic equipment parts and the like, a conductive paste is widely used. WO 2014/013899 and Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2014-225709, 2014-2992, 2014-107533 and 2012-246433 disclose conductive pastes that could be used for the formation.
In recent years, in various electronic equipment and electronics, a flexible wiring board in which an electrode wiring (conductive film) is provided on a flexible substrate is heavily used in accordance with the downsizing, the reduction in weight, the reduction in thickness, and the increase in function. The flexible wiring board is required to have flexibility and bendability to comply with various movements of the electronic equipment and the like. For example, claims of WO 2014/013899 and the like disclose a touch panel including a conductive paste containing a binder resin composed of a thermoplastic resin, a metal powder, and an organic solvent or a wiring part obtained by imparting the conductive paste.